


Море волнуется

by KageTsuki_Team, NoahLeroy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageTsuki_Team/pseuds/KageTsuki_Team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: Три года в Сендае и две недели на Окинаве.





	Море волнуется

Каждые летние каникулы Цукишима c семьей проводил на Окинаве: они дожидались отцовского отпуска, заранее бронируя один и тот же рёкан, и ближе к осени въезжали в «свой» номер.

В детстве этот рёкан был небольшим и по-домашнему уютным, с гостеприимной хозяйкой в возрасте и, что важно, не бил по родительскому карману. Со временем отца повысили, и они переехали в новый дом, а хозяйка отошла от дел, оставив своих постояльцев на сына. С каждым годом это место обрастало все новыми кольцами: сначала рядом появился аккуратный сад камней, потом маленькие старые бани сменились офуро размером с бассейн, а еще годом позже они застали уже новенький ресторанчик и небольшой участок пляжа для посетителей.

Несмотря на всю эту бурную деятельность, рёкан по-прежнему оставался семейным и уютным. Въезжали они по маленькой традиции в последние недели августа, когда все еще было довольно людно, но номер рядом с ними обычно пустовал.

В детстве Цукишиме нравилось плавать, вцепившись в отцовскую спину, ловить медуз у самой линии берега, играть вместе с Акитеру в пляжный волейбол и травить страшные истории в розоватом свете бомбори. Сейчас он относился к этим поездкам как к необходимости и дани уважения родителям. Акитеру, старавшийся не пропускать ни одной, кажется, до сих пор любил их и ждал.

После первого «самостоятельного» года, когда Цукишима упаковал все самое нужное: нетбук, плеер и несколько книг на случай форс-мажоров, но не положил даже плавок, мама больше не доверяла ему сборы. Его предстоящий отъезд очень её тяготил, но она старалась этого не показывать, обеспокоенная его отрешенностью. Вырастив ласкового и открытого Акитеру, она до сих пор не могла свыкнуться с тем, что легкая замкнутость Цукишимы не пройдет просто так, со временем. Каждый год она пыталась найти ему компанию на лето, но, в конце концов, смирилась с тем, что он неизменно возвращался домой незагоревшим. Цукишима не жаловался, и идиллия эта длилась до последнего лета перед университетом. В комнаты по соседству наконец заселилась семья.

Они как раз возвращались в номер, когда соседи получали ключи. Акитеру с отцом задержались купить чая, Цукишима протирал перепачканные песком и солью очки и не сразу узнал в расплывчатом длинном пятне у двери Кагеяму. Тот стоял рядом с чемоданами и разглядывал оптимистичные холсты с веселыми сценами из Дзигоку, красовавшиеся на стене между их номерами. Пока мама приветствовала новых соседей, Цукишима замер в растерянности. Купол отчуждения, который он старательно выстраивал с самого выпуска, пошел крупной трещиной прямо по центру. Только Кагеямы здесь и не хватало. Справившись с собой, Цукишима попытался сигнализировать ему, чтобы он молчал. Получилось или нет, но Кагеяма все понял и отвернулся. Родители не должны были узнать, что они одноклубники: это было равносильно тому, как если бы их похитил злодей из «Пилы» и приковал друг к другу наручниками, не оставив даже напильника.

Но, конечно же, все не могло пройти так гладко.

― Кагеяма, ― окликнул Акитеру, показываясь из-за сёдзи, ― вот так сюрприз!

Все семейство обернулось к нему, и Цукишима мысленно побился головой о стену.

― Доброе утро, ― церемонно поклонился Кагеяма и по его напряженному лицу Цукишима понял, что он усиленно пытался вспомнить имя.

Их родители переглянулись, и Акитеру пояснил:

― Это приятель Кея по волейбольному клубу.

Лицо мамы просияло.

― Как хорошо, что Кею не придется скучать! ― разулыбалась она.  
― Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о Тобио, ― вторили ей родители Кагеямы.

И пока Цукишима, мысленно посыпая голову пеплом, вежливо раскланивался с семейством Кагеямы, тот стоял, засунув руки в карманы шорт, и выглядел при этом вполне довольным жизнью. На словах о том, что они вдвоем отлично проведут время, он задумчиво покосился на спортивную сумку, и Цукишима даже не попытался удивиться, увидев в ней мяч.

― Я займу душ, ― быстро сказал он, заканчивая с затянувшимися церемониями, ― мама, брат, не задерживайте Кагеяму-сан.  
― Ну что вы, мы только рады соседям, ― скрывшись в комнате, услышал он вслед.

Досада и нервозность завязались в груди тугим пульсирующим узлом. В его голове и так было слишком много Кагеямы, и лето должно было помочь выбросить из нее лишнее, а не усугубить все присутствием персоны нон грата.

С выпуском семпаев им пришлось пойти на вынужденное сближение, и многое изменилось к лучшему: Кагеяма больше к нему прислушивался, они окончательно сыгрались и на площадке чувствовали друг друга с полуимпульса, думали в одном направлении, искали друг друга взглядами. И может, все было бы гораздо проще, если бы это внимание не цепляло и не тянуло его, словно попавшуюся на крючок рыбу. Цукишима застревал в неотрывных взглядах и заставлял себя отворачиваться, лишь понимая, что они опасно балансировали на грани «просто смотреть» и «неприлично долго пялиться друг на друга с разных сторон площадки». Кагеяму это, казалось, совсем не беспокоило. Он был везде: на тренировках, на дополнительных занятиях, по пути домой вечером и по пути в школу утром. Даже экзамены и уход на их время из клуба не вытравили просыпающееся в его присутствии щекотное волнующее любопытство, и летом Цукишима собирался медленно, погружаясь сантиметр за сантиметром в холодную воду, готовить себя к переменам, а не тратить душевное равновесие, затыкая сиреной кричащую интуицию, что пыталась выдавать желаемое за действительное.

Вся надежда оставалась на Кагеяму. После ухода Цукишимы отношения между ними сначала заметно натянулись, а потом и вовсе провисли, как растянутая струна. Кагеяма уповал на то, что ему следовало остаться на Национальные и не беспокоиться о будущем; он был уверен, что Цукишиму обязательно заметят, если еще не заметили, скауты. И не то чтобы он был во всем неправ, но связывать свою жизнь с волейболом Цукишима не хотел. Что бы ни случилось за эти три года и как бы они ни изменили его, волейбол оставался просто клубом, а взрослая жизнь стояла особняком.

Когда он наконец пошел к купальням, на улице уже смеркалось, и он пропустил «золотое время». Обычные душевые для людей, не склонных к традиционному японскому эксгибиционизму, были заняты, и ему пришлось присоединиться к Акитеру в офуро. Здесь, в отличие от онсена, не было природных источников, но воздух все равно приятно и тяжело пах раскаленными камнями и солью.

― Хорошо, что Кагеяма здесь, ― сказал Акитеру, пропуская его в угол, и потянулся потрепать по повлажневшим волосам.  
― Не вижу поводов для радости, ― сказал Цукишима, выворачиваясь из-под его руки, ― он всего лишь бывший одноклубник.

Акитеру посмотрел понимающе и вздохнул:

― Кей, ты, может быть, пока не осознаешь, но я прекрасно помню каково это: стоять на пороге перемен. Хочется зацепиться хоть за что-то привычное, держаться за это до последнего руками и ногами, и нет ничего стыдного в том, чтобы это показывать.  
― Но ты не уезжал из Сендая, ― он знал, что прозвучал, возможно, слишком резко, но откровенность заставляла его ощетиниваться на уровне рефлекса.  
― Зато я был подростком, ― тепло улыбнулся Акитеру.

Горячая вода и нагретое дно расслабляли, и разговаривать, а тем более о Кагеяме, совсем не хотелось. Под отзвуки чужих голосов и тихое шипение воды, изредка попадающей в бойлер, Цукишима задремал. Проснулся он, когда полотенце, повлажневшее от пара, начало соскальзывать с головы. Акитеру в бане уже не было, но в углу напротив все еще переговаривались двое мужчин, а рядом сидел Кагеяма, и Цукишима заставил себя не вздрогнуть, поймав его застывший взгляд.

― Давно ты тут? ― спросил он хрипло и близоруко прищурился без очков.  
― Нет, ― ответил Кагеяма после короткой заминки, ― пару минут. Твой брат попросил присмотреть за тобой.

Он проморгался, словно тоже оправляясь ото сна, плавно ушел по подбородок в воду и придвинулся ближе, касаясь Цукишимы теплой лодыжкой. В приглушенном свете промасленных ламп Кагеяма напоминал застывшую в ожидании хищную рыбу или притаившегося ёкая. От прямого взгляда, который Цукишима чувствовал даже затылком, стало неуютно и захотелось уйти.

― Что-то новое увидел? ― спросил он, не выдержав.

Кагеяма смахнул со лба намокшую челку и вытянул ноги. Теперь он оказался совсем рядом, сидел практически вплотную ― плечом к плечу.

― У тебя волосы на затылке вьются, ― ответил он приглушенно, ― я раньше не замечал.

Закинув руку на бортик, он завел её за спину Цукишимы и теперь невесомо касался пальцами его плеча. Кожа в этом месте мгновенно покрылась мурашками. Сидеть в такой удушающей близости стало невыносимо.

― Ты и не должен был, ты же Король, ― сказал Цукишима, выбираясь из воды.

Промокшее полотенце потяжелело и неприятно липло к бедрам. Кагеяма продолжал смотреть, и это все больше раздражало. Под его взглядом стыдно горели уши, движения выходили резкими и механическими. Цукишима забрал с полки запотевшие очки и, даже не надев их, поспешил уйти, не оборачиваясь на Кагеяму, выбирающегося следом.

Разморенный после бани и все еще уставший после экзаменов и поступления, он не стал ужинать и лег пораньше. Ночью спал поверхностно и беспокойно, но снов на утро, к счастью, не вспомнил.

Ночная тревожность дала о себе знать отвратительным настроением и желанием закрыться на весь день в номере, закопаться в футон и смотреть десятичасовое видео кровавых приключений старого доброго Ти-Рекса. Намерения эти так очевидно отражались на его лице, что мама лишь единожды потревожилась о его самочувствии, Акитеру мимоходом пожелал доброго утра, а отец и вовсе ограничился взглядом и в комнату не заходил.

Цукишиму это полностью устраивало: одиночество было знакомым, а потому комфортным. Но стоило ему услышать стук, как он весь обратился в слух: Кагеяма-сан спрашивала, не хотят ли они вместе пойти на пляж. Идея была плохой, с какой стороны ни посмотри, но он все равно быстро выбрался из-под одеяла и потянулся к шортам. Некоторые решения явно миновали голову.

― Мне уже лучше, ― сказал он, выходя к родителям, ― так что, завтрак и море?

В конце концов, Акитеру был прав: это было последнее лето, а дальше Кагеяма наверняка останется выцветшей картинкой в памяти, о которой Цукишима будет лишь изредка вспоминать с легкой досадой, так почему бы не позволить себе напоследок самую малость ― хотя бы смотреть.

На пляж они шли все вместе. Родители ― впереди, Акитеру, нагруженный снедью, отстал, а они с Кагеямой молчаливо замыкали цепочку.

Молчание было привычным, но, в отличие от одиночества, не горчило отзвуком упущенных возможностей. Цукишима никогда не шел напролом, но всегда находил способ добиваться желаемого. Что делать, если хочешь не «чего-то», а «кого-то», он пока не знал.

Обычно так же они возвращались домой, когда Хината заворачивал к себе, а Ямагучи отлучался на тренировки с Шимадой. Это разделенное на двоих молчание он мог бы даже назвать уютным: его не хотелось нарушать, и Кагеяме этого тоже было не нужно. Им вполне хватало редких столкновений плечами и случайных мимолетных касаний.

Пляж был песчаным, а спуск к нему крутым и скользким. Взрослые пошли дальше ― почти в пятистах метрах была мощеная дорожка, но Цукишима кивнул на вытоптанные косые ступени, и Кагеяма спустился за ним, придерживая за плечо. Когда дело касалось самого простого, привычная слаженность возвращалась быстро и легко, будто между ними не было месяцев отрешенности.

Море было спокойным. В воздухе тянуло йодом и свежестью, а теплый песок ласково обнимал ноги. Цукишима стянул футболку, бросив её на шезлонг, постелил на него полотенце и лег, прячась под тенью зонта. Кагеяма застыл рядом. Снял бейсболку, приводя волосы в беспорядок, осмотрелся и вдохнул полной грудью, прищурившись. Легкий ветер трепал края его шортов, и Цукишима засмотрелся.

Эта его простая спокойная красота каждый раз захватывала дух. На него хотелось смотреть и, как все красивое, его хотелось запечатлеть в памяти и увести с собой в новую взрослую жизнь. Цукишима перемножил про себя простые числа и прикрыл глаза, жалея, что не взял солнцезащитные очки.

― Часто здесь бываешь? ― спросил Кагеяма, когда взрослые появились на горизонте.  
― Каждое лето.  
― Не думал, что ты вообще выезжаешь к морю.  
― Почему? ― искренне удивился Цукишима, отвлекаясь.  
― Ты обычно довольно бледным возвращаешься с каникул. Даже следов от плавок не остается, ― задумчиво ответил Кагеяма, присаживаясь на шезлонг и закапывая босые ноги поглубже в песок.

Пляж постепенно оживал, наполняясь звуками. Родители обсуждали университеты и цены на обучение, пили холодный ячменный чай. Акитеру не было видно, и Цукишима знал, что это недобрый знак.

Кагеяма успел искупаться и теперь обсыхал на соседнем шезлонге. Он не заплывал далеко, хотя плавал явно умело и уверенно держался в воде. Одного дня хватило, чтобы его кожа начала приобретать красивый бронзовый оттенок.

Цукишима и сам плавал неплохо, но решил, что сегодня в воду не пойдет. Настроение с утра заметно выровнялось, и теперь ему хотелось только греться на солнце и слушать любимую музыку. Чего ему точно не хотелось, так это загадывать и давать волю фантазии. Он как раз выбирал плейлист, когда показался Акитеру.

― Где ты пропадал? ― спросила мама, отрываясь от чтения.  
― Нашел дальше по берегу доски и инструктора. Кей, Тобио, не хотите попробовать прокатиться?

Кагеяма с сомнением посмотрел на него, и Цукишима, прекрасно зная брата, не считавшего его «нет» за окончательный отказ, стянул наушники и пошел в воду.

― Давай в другой раз.

Море прогрелось, но вода у берега была мутной ― вечером шел легкий дождь. Цукишима оттолкнулся от дна и не спеша поплыл. Сзади раздался тихий плеск, и ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто это. Кагеяма быстро поравнялся с ним, взял его темп, и тогда Цукишима ускорился, снова отрываясь. Они плыли рывками, подгоняемые ребяческим соперничеством. От улыбки с непривычки начинали болеть скулы.

Забывшись, Цукишима переоценил себя и почувствовал усталость, заплыв уже довольно глубоко. Берег отсюда казался кривой песчаной полоской. Мутноватая гладь плавно переходила в прозрачно-аквамариновую. Она была прохладнее и чернильно темнела под ногами. Он замер на этой границе, разглядывая редкие песчинки и косяки мелких рыбок в чистой воде. Кагеяма тоже остановился и теперь нарезал вокруг него круги. В такую жару было слишком лениво препираться, поэтому Цукишима только цыкнул и перевернулся на спину, покачиваясь на волнах и подставляя нос солнцу. Судя по тихому плеску рядом, намеков Кагеяма упорно не понимал.

― Обычно люди ценят личное пространство. Слышал о таком? ― проворчал Цукишима, наслаждаясь теплой водой, мягко выталкивающей его на поверхность.  
― Заплывать одному на глубину опасно. Мышцу может свести судорогой, лучше держаться вместе, ― спокойно пояснил Кагеяма.  
― И что бы ты делал без меня? Плавал в жилете?  
― Не заплывал бы так глубоко. Ты совсем заучился и простую логику теперь не осиливаешь?  
― Я бы тоже не заплывал, если бы ты не увязался за мной.  
― Ты хоть иногда забываешь вредничать? ― спросил Кагеяма. ― Хотя нет, можешь не отвечать.  
― Спасибо, что позволил, Ваше Величество.

Они замолчали, зависнув на воде. Цукишима отдыхал, а Кагеяма все так же наматывал вокруг него круги. Солнце близилось к зениту, и пора было выплывать, если они не хотели к вечеру сверкать красными носами и пластами снимать кожу со спины.

― Если устал, можешь цепляться за плечи, ― простодушно предложил Кагеяма, оглядываясь на него.

Идея была заманчивой, но помня вчерашний мандраж, Цукишима предпочел бы скорее прикоснуться к раскалённым углям. Он ушел с головой под воду, перевернулся на живот и поплыл обратно, обдавая Кагеяму волной брызг. Тот снова нагнал его, но на этот раз Цукишима не стал отрываться.

Выбравшись на берег, он рухнул в шезлонг и разлегся звездой. Двигаться не хотелось. Из-под ресниц он наблюдал за Кагеямой, выжимающим пляжные шорты. Его мокрое тело быстро высыхало на солнце, но вода с волос ленивыми редкими каплями очерчивала плечи и шею. Желание прикоснуться жгло пальцы, и Цукишима отвернулся. Если бы существовал такой разряд, он наверняка был бы уже мастером спорта по самоконтролю. Контролировать мысли, к сожалению, его никто не научил.

Он достал плеер и отвлекся от Кагеямы на целых три песни, но тот, будто почувствовав это, набросил на его выглядывающие из-под зонта ноги свое полотенце.

― Солнце поменяло точку, ― пояснил он, по-турецки усаживаясь прямо на песок, ― сгоришь.

Его волосы успели обсохнуть и больше не возмущали душевное спокойствие, но теперь он опирался о шезлонг Цукишимы, привалившись своим боком к его бедру.

― Тебе физически плохо, когда между тобой и собеседником есть нормальное расстояние? ― озвучил Цукишима то, что мучило его вот уже третий год.

Потому что Кагеяма мог сколько угодно казаться нелюдимым зазнайкой со стороны, но на деле он был ― по крайней мере, с ним, ― ужасно контактным и упорно отрицал существование чужого личного пространства. Сколько Цукишима его помнил, он всегда стремился сократить дистанцию, и разной толщины намеки отлетали от него, как об стену горох. Цукишима делал шаг назад, он ― два вперед, и эти танцы продолжались почти три года.

― О чем ты? ― недоумевающе спросил Кагеяма, ни на миллиметр при этом не сдвинувшись.  
― Вот об этом как раз, ― сказал Цукишима, демонстративно пытаясь измерить пальцами несуществующее расстояние между ними.

Кагеяма нахмурился, но по-прежнему даже не попытался отодвинуться.

― Ты всегда найдешь к чему придраться. Нормальное расстояние. Все так сидят.  
― Больше никто так не липнет. Даже мои родители лежат на соседних шезлонгах.  
― Тебе что, тесно? ― пробурчал Кагеяма, укладывая голову на по-школьному сложенные руки. Все еще на его шезлонге.

Цукишима только вздохнул ― даже не тяжело, а это уже чего-то да стоило, снял с ног просохшее полотенце и набросил его Кагеяме на голову.

― Иногда мне кажется, что тебя вырастили дикие собаки или волейбольные демоны подкинули тебя твоим бедным родителям.  
― А тебя ― старые ворчливые каппы, ― парировал Кагеяма.

Он встал одним плавным текучим движением, взял его за руку и потянул на себя.

― Пойдем уже отсюда.  
― Не хочу.  
― Здесь скучно, ― Кагеяма уже собирал вещи и махал родителям.  
― Не хочется тебя огорчать, но скучно здесь везде. Это место в принципе скучное, ― сказал он, все еще полусидя.  
― Я привез записи с Универсиады.

В глазах Кагеямы это было последним гвоздем в крышку гроба его контраргументов, и, к сожалению, Цукишима не мог с ним не согласиться. Довольно легко было спустить собственный поводок, когда дело касалось волейбола ― безопасной территории, с которой и началось в его жизни это сомнительное веселье.

― Лучше вечером. Я сегодня не выспался, ― ответил он, давая себе время передумать.  
― Я думал, вечером мы потренируемся на песке, ― сказал Кагеяма, выглядя при этом почти расстроенно.  
― Здорово, что ты беспокоишься о моем досуге, Величество, но неплохо было бы для начала спросить.  
― Хочешь потренироваться вечером на песке? ― издевательски спросил Кагеяма и ухмыльнулся.

Цукишима посмотрел на него долгим, ничего не выражающим взглядом, прежде чем ответить коротким:

― Нет.  
― А выйти на пробежку с утра?  
― Нет. Я приехал отдыхать после изматывающих экзаменов, а не в очередной лагерь только имени тебя и меня. Отдыхать ― это лежать на пляже, листать журналы и пить коктейль из кокоса, ― завелся он, поправляя очки, ― и прежде чем Акитеру вернется к идее затянуть меня на доску, я, пожалуй, все-таки пойду в гостиницу.

Цукишима стал нарочито медленно собирать вещи, надеясь, что Кагеяме надоест его медлительность, и он уйдет. Но тот терпеливо ждал и даже поправил на нем перекрутившуюся сзади футболку.

― Что я и предлагал с самого начала. И кокосов на Окинаве нет, так что придется тебе менять планы.

В рёкан они возвращались молча, уставшие и разморенные жарой. Дорога на холм всегда казалась в два раза длинней. У комнат разошлись, не прощаясь, и Цукишима забрался на футон, намереваясь проспать до самого вечера.

Он не слышал, как остальные возвратились в номер, и проснулся только от того, что желудок решил саботировать его сон и напомнить о своем существовании. Идти в ресторанчик на территории было долго и накладно, поэтому Цукишима спустился к автоматам и вернулся с охапкой пирожных, рассованных по карманам. Ни родителей, ни Акитеру не было, пляжные вещи оказались брошены у двери. Он выудил оттуда бутылку чая и снова расположился на футоне, настраиваясь на «National Geographic». Включая компьютер, он вспомнил слова Кагеямы и понадеялся, что тот о своих планах забудет. Обычно документальные фильмы увлекали и затягивали, но сегодня тревожное ожидание мешало сосредоточиться. Он раскинулся на футоне и рассматривал трещинки на потолке, поглядывая иногда на часы. Время близилось к ночи. Явились повеселевшие родители, все еще где-то пропадал Акитеру, а Кагеяма все не приходил, и Цукишима почувствовал нелогичную досаду.

Следующим утром они пошли к морю одни. Родители отлучились на субботнюю ярмарку, а Акитеру продолжал осваивать тонкие материи серфинга. Их вчерашние шезлонги заняло шумное многодетное семейство, и они, оставив вещи под зонтами, сразу пошли купаться.

Море было неспокойным. Они выплыли только к середине волнореза, и Цукишима, зацепившись за его край, лягал под водой Кагеяму, пытавшегося подплыть ближе, а тот хватал его за лодыжки и тянул на себя. На обратном пути они зашли в комбини: Кагеяма купил булочку с якисобой и молоко, а Цукишима долго выбирал мороженое. Он задумчиво посмотрел на Гари-Гари-куна, потом на Кагеяму, снова на Гари-Гари-куна и мысленно дал себе подзатыльник, проходя мимо и доставая клубничный рожок.

Дни проходили однообразно, но приятно, и Цукишима уже жалел, что дал слабину, позволил себе влиться в солнечную затягивающую рутину и впустить Кагеяму еще ближе.

Каждый день они проводили на пляже, сталкивались в офуро, иногда поднимались в город ― в кино и игровые автоматы. Последние Кагеяме не давались, и он их откровенно недолюбливал, но все равно не упускал случая увязаться за Цукишимой. Обычно они добирались автобусом, но сегодня проспали маршрут, и хозяин дал им свой велосипед. В город они ехали по очереди, но Цукишиме это быстро надоело, и крутил педали в основном Кагеяма, а он сидел на багажнике, неудобно вытянув ноги, и держался за сиденье. Супергеройский фильм, на который они приехали, оказался клишированным и скучным. Цукишима весь сеанс подбирал выражения для разгромного отзыва, а Кагеяма, проспавший большую часть фильма, до самой концовки оценивающе рассматривал кроссовки мужчины с соседнего кресла.

― Пустая трата времени, ― заключил Цукишима, когда они, наконец, вышли из зала.

Кагеяма согласно кивнул и широко и заразительно зевнул.

― Лучше бы Универсиаду посмотрели.

Велосипед дожидался их на стоянке. Кагеяма размял спину и шею, похрустел затекшими пальцами, и ждал, пока Цукишима устроится поудобнее. Они тронулись не спеша, но быстро разогнались ― обратный путь шел под холм, и ехать было гораздо проще. Вечер выдался прохладным, и в воздухе вот уж пару дней как застыло предчувствие дождя. Близость Кагеямы в последнее время перестала Цукишиму волновать, теперь она больше умиротворяла, и, если бы не нужно было держаться, он вполне мог бы задремать.

На полпути Кагеяма сбавил скорость, обхватил его руки и переложил к себе на живот.

― Держись нормально, иначе оба упадем.

На споры не было ни сил, ни желания, и Цукишима послушно сцепил пальцы в замок, мягко обнимая Кагеяму и осторожно прижимаясь щекой к его твердому теплому плечу. От близости слегка подрагивали пальцы, он сдвинул их ниже и почувствовал, как у Кагеямы судорожно дернулся живот. Жар горячего кома из груди плавно коснулся и щек. Воздух пах вечером, сухой травой и Кагеямой, и Цукишиме остро захотелось взять билет на первый же поезд и уехать как можно дальше отсюда. Он не хотел давать бессмысленной игре гормонов и случайной цепочке химических реакций право на существование. С каждым днем все становилось запущеннее и сложнее, а впереди маячила взрослая жизнь ― лучшее время для того, чтобы резко и малой кровью избавиться от бесполезных привязанностей.

Он твердо вознамерился остаток каникул по возможности избегать Кагеяму, но когда на следующий день тот пришел, как и грозился, с записями Универсиады, Цукишима просто посторонился и впустил его.

Они свернули футоны в валики, подкатили их к стене и сели рядом, опираясь на них спинами. Компьютер остался на полу.

Запустив флэшку, Цукишима удивился тому, как все, что касалось волейбола, было грамотно и четко организовано в удобный архив.

― Думал, ты не ладишь с техникой, ― заметил он, запуская первый матч.  
― Почему? ― спросил Кагеяма, отрываясь от монитора.

Он сполз ниже и привалился к Цукишиме боком. Тот уже перестал привычно воевать за личное пространство и душевное спокойствие, но покосился все равно с неодобрением.

― Трудно представить тебя и хобби.  
― Я люблю волейбол, ― сказал Кагеяма, получая от него мысленный приз за самый очевидный ответ, ― что еще нужно?  
― В этом все и дело. Ты настолько ассоциируешься с волейболом, что представить тебя, например, за коллекционированием марок или за лепкой из глины довольно сложно.  
― Я просто полностью сосредотачиваюсь на том, чем интересуюсь, ― пожал плечами Кагеяма и развернулся, украдкой покосившись на него, но Цукишима успел поймать его взгляд, ― и если мне что-то нравится, я никогда просто так от этого не отступлюсь.  
― Жутко, ― заключил он, просто чтобы как-то развеять повисшую между ними неловкость, ― еще более жутко, чем когда ты пытаешься извиняться.

Кагеяма пропустил его слова мимо ушей и указал на ход матча.

― Заметил сброс? Хочу попробовать на тренировке.

Следующий вечер был последним перед отъездом Цукишимы. Кагеяма-сан предлагала устроить прощальное барбекю, и мама пришла в восторг от этой идеи. Весь день они занимались приготовлениями, и застланное тучами небо их ничуть не смущало. Не смущало оно, впрочем, и Кагеяму, потянувшего его с мячом на пляж.

Они едва успели добраться до берега, когда обещавшийся все эти дни дождь вдруг зарядил стеной ― резко и сильно. Море взволновалось, и волны агрессивно разбивались о размывающийся берег. Персонал еще утром унес зонты и шезлонги, и единственным местом, где они могли быстро укрыться от дождя, была ветхая спасательная вышка.

Они побежали к ней, из-за потоков воды не слыша друг друга, перемахнули через символическое ограждение и начали забираться наверх по скользким мокрым ступеням.

Цукишима пошел первым, и Кагеяма зачем-то придерживал его за бока едва ли не до середины лестницы. Забравшись, Цукишима сбросил мешавшуюся пляжную сумку на вымокший, собирающий лужи пол, и свесился вниз, помогая Кагеяме подтянуться выше. От холодного ветра у него дрожали руки и зуб на зуб не попадал.

Они устроились на самом сухом островке пола, привалились друг к другу, вытащили полотенце и закутались в него вдвоем. Дождь все не прекращался, и Цукишима отстраненно подумал, что Акитеру наверняка рвет на себе волосы от беспокойства. Мама думала, что они с Кагеямой поехали в город, но Акитеру видел, как они спускались к пляжу.

― А я предупреждал, ― напомнил Цукишима, все еще выбивая зубами чечетку.

Кагеяма сделал вид, что не услышал его. Он замерз не так сильно и только слегка дрожал иногда, тогда как Цукишима ощущал свое тело сжавшейся напряженной пружиной. Вокруг было громко и холодно, и он пропустил момент, когда Кагеяма обнял его за плечи и уткнулся замерзшим носом в основание шеи у самой ключицы. Здесь, на вышке, отрезанные от остального мира стеной дождя, они были по-настоящему одни, и восторг от этого мешался с предчувствием скорого конца этой мнимой близости.

Сверкнула белой вспышкой молния, и дождь пошел на спад, прекращаясь так же резко, как и начался. Спустя пару минут, прошедших с последних капель, они стянули с плеч насквозь вымокшее бесполезное полотенце и нехотя отодвинулись друг от друга.

― Потренировались, ― подытожил Кагеяма, разглядывая мокрую грязь под вышкой.  
― Это божественный намек лично тебе: никаких тренировок на отдыхе, максимум ― пляжный волейбол, но хотел бы я посмотреть на тех, кто захочет с тобой играть.  
― Это еще почему?  
― С первых минут стало бы ясно, что это неспортивно.  
― Будь ты в команде соперников, разрыв бы не так ощущался, ― пожал плечами Кагеяма.  
― Рад, что ты наконец-то оценил меня по достоинству.

Они замолчали, и Цукишима прикидывал про себя, можно ли уже возвращаться, когда Кагеяма осторожно накрыл его ладонь своей и слегка сжал, глядя при этом в противоположную сторону.

― Правда, жаль, ― сказал он тихо, ― последняя возможность потренироваться вместе пропала. Я соскучился по игре с тобой.  
― Я уезжаю в Токио, а не умираю, ― ответил Цукишима неожиданно мягко и позволил себе ― только сегодня, напоследок, ― уткнуться лбом Кагеяме в плечо.

Кагеяма невесомо провел носом по его виску и медленно встал.

― Домой?  
― Ага, ― сказал Цукишима, хватаясь за его руку.

Утром Кагеяма пришел его проводить. Он дожидался в коридоре, и когда Цукишима показался из-за двери, просто пошел рядом ― по обыкновению, молча, касаясь его плечом. До самого вокзала он не сказал ни слова, с тишиной вполне справлялись и идущие чуть впереди родители.  
На перроне они остановились друг напротив друга и замерли. Кагеяма сосредоточенно хмурился, Цукишиме самому тоже не хотелось ничего говорить. Не хотелось уезжать и одновременно хотелось покинуть это место как можно быстрее.

― Поспеши, Кей, ― поторопила его мама, и Цукишима, наконец, протянул Кагеяме руку.  
― Увидимся в Токио, Ваше Величество, ― сказал он с привычной насмешкой, и Кагеяма крепко сжал его ладонь.

Рукопожатие затянулось. Началась посадка, и Цукишима собирался уходить, когда Кагеяма вдруг резко дернул его на себя, прижимая к себе в удушающе неловком объятии.

― Буду ждать, ― сказал он ему на ухо и так же резко отпустил.

Заходил в поезд Цукишима, не оглядываясь.

 

Два года спустя, по традиции на Окинаве, его разбудил метавшийся по комнате Кагеяма. Цукишима перевернулся на другой бок и натянул на голову одеяло, но было уже поздно. Его заметили.

― Ты не видел мой обратный билет? ― спросил Кагеяма, нависая над его футоном.  
― Под моей подушкой его точно нет, ― проворчал Цукишима, недовольно глядя на часы.

За окном еще даже не рассвело.

― Если не выеду сегодня, не попаду в лагерь, ― Кагеяма присел рядом, прямо на одеяло, он выглядел растрепанным и обеспокоенным, как всполошенный воробей.

Цукишима обреченно вздохнул, мысленно прощаясь со сном, и надел очки. Он точно помнил, как за пару дней до этого Кагеяма говорил, что билеты стоит переложить в надежное место, чтобы не потерять. К сожалению, локализация «надежного места» напрочь вылетела из памяти.

Лицо Кагеямы тоже просветлело, и он сорвался с футона, с головой закапываясь в рюкзак Цукишимы. Билеты были благополучно найдены, а его заслуженный субботний сон спасен.

― Что за болван? ― сказал Цукишима себе под нос, но Кагеяма его все равно услышал.  
― Что ты сказал? ― воинственно нахмурился он у самого порога.  
― Хорошего лагеря, говорю, ― отмахнулся от него Цукишима, падая обратно на подушку, ― поскорее возвращайся домой.


End file.
